A Very Drarry Christmas Collection
by secretfanficlover
Summary: AU! Draco Malfoy managed to get into the Gryffindor common room at Christmas in Second year, and other important Christmas's in Harry's life, and showing the progress of their relationship
1. Baby's First Christmas

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 732

Title: Baby's First Christmas

Beta: Verity Grahams

**Claire Gift Fic: **

Prompts:

[Food/Item] Candy canes

[Item] Tinsel

[Plot] Family argument

[Pairing] James/Lily

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Christmas Roulette: Jingle Bells by Michael Buble

(emotion) love

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: January 18th - Whinnie the Pooh Day: Write about a child and their stuffed toy.

* * *

"James, be sensible, Harry is five months old, there is no way he would even remember this Christmas," Lily sighed.

"But it's our family's first Christmas together," he argued.

"I know, Love, but it's just not worth the risk, is it?" Lily asked.

Once they agreed to keep the Christmas decor minimal, Lily picked Harry up to take him for an afternoon nap. She finally got him asleep, and exhausted she returned to the living room to find James setting up the Christmas tree.

"We agreed, James!"

"Let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing," he shrugged.

"Do you even understand what's at stake here? We are in hiding! Trying to stop our family being _murdered!" _she screeched furiously.

"If I had a Galleon for every time someone reminded me of that…" he muttered annoyed.

Lily stomped off to their bedroom, leaving her husband with the tinsel, standing sulkily in front of the large tree. The tree stood so tall it reached the ceiling of their small house in Godric's Hollow, and it looked as green as if it had just been cut down that morning.

When she came out of their bedroom she found he had shrunk the tree, but he had also added some candy canes to hang as ornaments. She spotted a small box underneath the tree decorated in gold, where the rest were wrapped in santa claus or reindeer paper, which obviously, were all for Harry. She was ignoring James for most of the day after that, and he left her to her mood, focusing only on his decorations.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" James said suddenly

"What the hell do you want?" Lily wasn't still mad at him, she knew he had a good heart, but she wanted to make sure he knew how serious the situation was.

"I understand that you're upset, but can't we just have a good time, for Harry?" he pleaded with her.

She had to admit he knew just what to say to her to cheer her up, he always had. So Lily nodded, and James disappeared and returned with Harry.

Harry was smiling curiously at his mother while James cradled him in his arms, careful as though one wrong move might break the precious child. Lily laughed.

"Still not used to holding him," she asked.

"Not yet," he admitted honestly.

"He isn't made of glass," she grinned.

"Yes, but small children are fragile, it says so in the baby book," James replied.

She took Harry from him and he started playing with her red hair.

"Hi my baby boy," Lily cooed at him.

James gave them a look of pure joy and Lily caught it.

"What?" she asked curiously. "You're looking at us like we're a dream."

"My dream wouldn't be complete... without you. I love you, Lily," James said and reached for the small box beneath the tree.

She put Harry now next to his boxes, and Harry grabbed at one that held a stuffed dog from Sirius.

"I love you too, James," she blushed.

When she opened the small package it was a rosary necklace, and she gasped.

"I thought we said no presents," Lily said, her hands touching it softly.

Just then they were distracted by the pure joy of their small infant, who was tearing the paper, and it was only a second later that he had the poor toy in his mouth.

"I think he likes it." James grinned as Lily rushed to intervene..

"I'm sure he does," Lily replied.

She said a quick charm and then with a flick of her wand, the small house was filled with the sound of soft Christmas music. Jingle Bells to be exact.

James started to sing along. Upon seeing Harry's emerald eyes momentarily distracted from the toy, Lily hurried to grab the camera. She missed the shot of Harry looking at his father, but managed to get an adorable photo of Harry taking a bauble off the bottom of the tree promptly stuffing it into his mouth.

James laughed, and as soon as she took the picture he removed the rather large choking hazard.

"Maybe I put the decorations a little too low," he commented with an amused smile.

"Yes, he can reach there now," Lily grinned, and walked over to kiss her husband. "Merry Christmas my love."


	2. Between Best Friends And Boyfriends

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 2417

Title: Between Best Friends And Boyfriends

Note: AU! Draco Malfoy managed to get into the Gryffindor common room at Christmas.

Beta: Screaming Faeries

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Doctor Who Day: Write about friends and someone who looks naive, but really isn't.

* * *

International Wizarding School Competition:

[School]: Durmstrang

[Prompts]:

[Platonic pairing] Ron Weasley and Harry Potter

[Setting] any Hogwarts house common room

[Object] Christmas baubles

[Theme]: Dursleys' Fifty Pence Piece

The fifty pence piece was a present that brought little to no joy to Harry. It was a symbol of his worth (or lack thereof) to the Dursleys.

Your theme is: Fifty Pence Piece

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 10: Muggle Cultures: Elements of Culture: Task #3 - Celebration: Prompt: Write about a holiday or festival of your choice and the specifics of celebrating it.

Yearly:

Prompt 240 [Dialogue] "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!"

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 27th September - Native American Day: ALT, Theme: Reconciliation

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" an elated Ron exclaimed as they woke up, and Harry watched his friend tearing into a big, brown paper parcel. There was a fully decorated tree in the Gryffindor common room, and the presents had been placed beneath it.

Harry spotted his own presents beneath the tree. He remembered how much it hurt him when he received the fifty-pence piece from the Dursleys, reminding him of his worth to his only living relatives. They hadn't thought of him at all this year, and it stung a little.

Ron had pulled his ugly maroon jumper over his head, feeling the warmth from it. Harry unwrapped his own jumper, yet his memories were clouded by last year's gift that was worthless and meant nothing. He felt a symbolism behind it. Would the Dursleys even care if he died? Probably not.

"Mate, what's wrong?" Ron asked, his hair a mess from pulling the jumper over his head.

"Do you think I matter?" Harry asked.

"Mate, of course you matter; you're the chosen one," Ron replied, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"The chosen one?" Harry's laugh was hollow. "Is that what I am?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Harry." Ron shrugged and opened a chocolate frog, and bit its leg off before it jumped away.

"I'm a human being, Ron, what if I_ wasn't_ the chosen one?" Harry asked.

"Well, you would still be my friend," Ron replied with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Even if I had no status?" Harry asked. The ends of Ron's ears turned red.

"What do you think, Harry? Do you really need to ask?"

"I'm sorry, it's just, that present from the Dursleys..." Harry tried to explain but he choked on the words.

"You mean the silly coin?" Ron asked.

"Yes. It wasn't silly to me, Ron," Harry replied.

"Why does it matter what those Muggles believe when thousands of people love you?" Ron asked seriously.

"Is that all I'm worth?" Harry asked.

"Of course not mate, you're worth your weight in galleons," Ron insisted. The two of them hugged like brothers before they sat back down, and Ron finished opening his own presents on the floor in front of the tree.

"Great to see people so passionate about the holidays," Harry heard a voice behind him. The Gryffindor common room was also blasting Christmas carols that echoed through the dormitories. It was Draco Malfoy. Harry would recognize his voice anywhere.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" Ron shot out furiously.

"It's Christmas, Weasley. It's the time of miracles," he replied with a sneer in his direction.

"Yes, but how did you get in? Can't you just leave us alone on Christmas?" Harry asked. Then he spotted a wrapped parcel in his hands. It was small and peppermint green, and Harry suspected it wasn't a sweater. He didn't reply, instead he fiddled with the baubles on the Christmas tree.

"My father used to have these Christmas baubles with our names on them, the entire Malfoy line," Draco muttered in thought. It was as if it was hard for him to admit why he had come here, especially today of all days.

"That doesn't tell us what you're doing here," Harry said patiently, with more than he usually had with regard to the Slytherin boy. Maybe Christmas was a time for miracles after all.

"Here," Draco said, handing Harry the small parcel, and Harry's eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"You got me a present?" he asked, wondering if it was something that would explode. From the look on Ron's face he was worried about the same thing.

"Yeah, well, could I speak with you alone?" Draco asked and Harry could have sworn his nemesis was blushing. It was so strange to have him in the Gryffindor common room, bearing a gift, and _requesting_ to speak to Harry alone.

Ron looked between the two of them, trying to find out what Malfoy was up to, before Harry nodded swiftly and then he shuffled upstairs.

Once Ron was gone, Draco found his voice.

"Did you know every snowflake is unique?" Draco's eyes flickered from Harry to the window.

"I've heard it before," Harry said curiously. He still didn't know what Draco was doing, or what was inside the emerald wrapping paper.

"I just, I heard about the Muggle's gift to you last year," he muttered at last, sitting down in a chair by the fire and wrapping his arms around himself.

"And you came to gloat?" Harry asked, struggling to contain his frustration. He already felt useless enough, and now his nemesis was here to mock him on Christmas day.

"No, well, open it," Draco muttered, pointing to the box Harry was holding.

He opened the box to reveal a Christmas bauble, and not just any bauble, it was a red with his name engraved in gold, and the name was surrounded by the shape of a snowflake. It was enchanted so it looked like snowflakes were falling down the sides of it. He let out a gasp.

"Wow," was all Harry could say.

"You're not useless, you are a snowflake," Draco muttered, looking at his black shoes beneath his cloak.

"Did you just compliment me?" Harry asked, his cheeks turning red. He wasn't used to this.

"I just, I wanted you to know that," Draco said again.

"Wow," Harry said again.

"Very eloquent," Draco said, his momentary snark returning.

"Oh come on, what did you expect?" Harry said suddenly. "A hug?"

"Simply a thank you," Draco replied.

"Thank you, Malfoy," he said.

"This isn't why I gave you that, but I need your help," Draco admitted so softly Harry almost thought he heard him wrong.

"How can _I _help _you?"_ Harry asked, sitting down next to the Slytherin on the chair armrest.

"I want to help you," Draco said. "I want to be on the right side for once. I thought perhaps the gift could give you hope, or inspire you."

Harry almost fell off the armrest.

"You're serious?"

"Of course," Draco replied. "The truth is, I must admit something to you…"

Harry waited, his eyes locked on those grey ones he knew so well.

"I admire you, and I want us to become friends or…" Draco's voice trailed off again, but the "or" caught his attention. Then Harry wondered if Draco was gay as well. He thought perhaps friends would be a good starting point.

"Friends," Harry said. "With Draco Malfoy." He tasted the words on his lips, and something inside him longed to jump at the chance. A lot had changed between them during the years. It wasn't all black and white anymore, there had been shades of grey, like the shade of Draco's eyes.

"Just think about it, okay?" Draco said, standing up to leave.

"Stay, let's play exploding snap," Harry said. When Ron came downstairs to see the two former enemies playing snap, he sighed dramatically.

"Now you're planning on stealing my best friend," he muttered.

"Oh come on, Ron, it's Christmas," Harry grinned.

"Blast this Christmas music. It's joyful and triumphant," Ron said in frustration.

"Please, I just want a chance to show you I've changed," Draco said, looking to Ron, and Ron's mouth fell open in shock.

"Hang on, I think I have something for you as well," Harry said softly and disappeared upstairs quickly.

He left Ron and Draco looked at each other wordlessly, until Ron took Harry's place playing exploding snap.

Harry appeared again, something hidden in the palm of his hand. It was Neville's Rememberal Draco looked confused as he handed it over.

"What?" Draco asked curiously, eyeing the object in his hands. "Why?"

"I kept it because it was the day everything changed between us, the day we started to become friends," Harry said softly.

"Seems like you need it more than I do," Draco said, looking at his hand holding the orb.

"Nah, you keep it," Harry smiled.

* * *

_It was a case of very good luck that Harry had caught the Rememberal in that dive. When he caught it and was surrounded by a bunch of Gryffindor's cheering, he heard Draco muttered under his breath, "Not bad, Potter." _

_That day had changed a lot between the two boys, and their sarcastic comments became more lighthearted and less offensive. It was clear that day something changed between the two of them, for the better. _

_When Harry saw Neville again, he handed over the orb. _

_"Harry, you keep it," Neville said with a grin. "It will help you remember that you're the first first-year student to make the house team in a century." _

_Harry smiled back at him, and pocketed it. _

_"Thanks Neville."_

* * *

The feeling was bittersweet when Harry handed it over, but he had something more special now, something that told him no matter what someone _cared_, and not just any someone, _Draco _cared. Perhaps if his former nemesis could care, perhaps there was some worth to him after all.

"Let's play some more snap," Ron said, and the two boys looked at him, they had almost forgotten he was still there. They had been so focused on each other.

Harry spotted the jealousy in his best friend, but Ron tried to behave in the best way he could. It was clear he was worried, but he tried to put it aside.

"I'll go ahead to the feast," Draco said later. Harry nodded at him.

"We will be down in a bit," Harry said.

* * *

"Mate, I get it," Ron said bitterly. "He is everything I'm not." His ears turned red when he confessed this.

"You will always be my best friend, you and Hermione," Harry said, and Ron looked up at him like he didn't believe it.

"Oh come on, you know that I'm not going to forget about you for Draco Malfoy, don't you?"

Ron shook his head, not saying a thing.

"Ron, I need to tell you something," Harry said, he guided Ron to sit down with a hand on his shoulder.

"So?" Ron asked when he took a while to gather his thoughts.

"I feel differently towards him than I do to you, or even Hermione," Harry said honestly.

"Differently? How?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"This doesn't change our friendship, promise me," Harry said with a desperation in his voice. He couldn't lose Ron now when he needed acceptance more than ever. It had only taken Draco sneaking into their common room to realise he was actually in love with the prat.

"I promise," Ron said.

"Well, I think I have a crush on him," Harry blushed vigorously.

"You?But he's a boy?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "Ron, I'm gay," he said.

"So, you want to be his boyfriend?" Ron asked, stumbling over the words.

"Maybe," Harry shrugged.

* * *

That conversation changed Ron's attitude towards Draco, and they seemed to get along fine after they walked down to the feast. The three of them sat with Hermione. Hermione was confused, but took it in her stride once Draco apologised to her for all the nasty things he said to her before.

"Harry," Hermione said after they dug into the Christmas feast with all the trimmings. "Can we talk?" The other boys looked at her curiously but Harry nodded.

"We can walk back to the Gryffindor dormitory," he suggested and the two of them left the great hall.

* * *

"So, Malfoy," Ron said, looking up from his roast. He had taken another helping once Hermione disappeared out the door.

"Yeah?" Draco said.

"You like Harry?" he asked.

Draco gave him a confused look as Ron took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Like like him like him?" Ron asked. Draco's eyes gave him away before he could deny it. Ron had never been the most observant, but upon his best friend confessing his feelings, he realised he noticed the same puppy dog face on Malfoy's face as well.

"Of course not," Draco denied, lacking the regular venom.

"I see, so you wouldn't be interested in dating him?" Ron continued to pry.

"He is a _boy_," Draco muttered.

"I want to be Hermione's boyfriend," Ron admitted.

"I know," Draco said.

Ron sighed, "Come with me," he said. The two boys walked over to the large Christmas tree in the great hall. There was a piece of mistletoe hanging in the air just in front of where he stopped. Ron grabbed the item that seemed to be floating in mid air. Then held it out to Draco.

"If you had this, who would you want to be caught under it with?" Ron asked philosophically and Draco blushed.

"When did you notice?" Draco asked, changing tactics since he realised Ron saw through the denial.

"I suppose it is a time for miracles after all," Ron joked, dropping the mistletoe and leaving Draco to think. He picked up the mistletoe and went to the Slytherin dormitories.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what Draco was planning, and it made him nervous. It was a couple of hours after his discussion with Hermione that Ron told him Draco was planning something. Ron insisted that Harry meet Draco in the Room of Requirement, but when pressed about it, he maintained he was just the messenger.

Draco wouldn't have gone through all the effort of breaking in to the Gryffindor dormitories just to prank him, would he? So Harry walked nervously to the third floor, wondering when Ron had decided Draco was no longer a threat. When the door to the Room Of Requirement swung open, he walked inside to spot mistletoe just inside the room.

He watched Draco stand up and boldly move right up to him, standing underneath it with Harry. Harry could almost see Draco's heart racing, and a fleeting thought passed him before Draco's lips met his awkwardly. It was Harry's first kiss, and he felt like his legs had turned to lead, he couldn't move away. When Draco tried to back up, Harry made a soft noise and tried to pull him back again. He didn't think he would like kissing, he sure never liked thinking about kissing girls before, but now, he never wanted to stop kissing Draco.

"So, I like you," Draco confessed, his eyes on the floor at Harry's feet.

"Look at me," Harry said, moving out from under the mistletoe and tilting Draco's chin upwards.

"I like you, too."

"But, I'm…" Draco attempted to say, but Harry grinned and kissed him again.


	3. Snowball Fights

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 673

Title: Snowball Fights

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: 3rd December: National Roof over Your Head Day: Write about decorating a home.

* * *

Harry was rummaging through all the boxes, the holidays had seemed like such a good time to move into a new place, but Draco was no help. Harry's boyfriend had disappeared after agreeing the house was lovely, leaving him to the unpacking by himself.

Harry came across the box that held his first ever Christmas tree, and he smiled when he started to decorate the tree, forgetting about all the essential objects, even the bed, in favour of decorating the small green plastic tree.

In a place of honour he placed a Christmas bauble he had gotten from Draco when they were in second year at Hogwarts, and he remembered the day they started getting along. The bauble was decorated with snowflakes, and had his name on it.

Although they had been dating now for almost a year, neither of them had actually said "I love you," yet.

Perhaps it was some fear that things would change between them. Harry had never dated anyone for long, and he felt like taking that step was a big deal. Since Draco hadn't said it, he was worried saying it would scare him away. Having not really known romantic love, he was bad at expressing himself verbally.

"It's not that hard," Harry muttered annoyed as he his fingers touched the delicate ornament. Harry looked outside to spot Draco building a snowman outside in his new yard, and Harry grinned at the domestic scene.

He opened the door, leaving the unpacking to join him outside, he was wearing red mittens, but stuffed them into his cloak before crouching down to form a snowball in his hands. He snuck up on Draco, and tossed the snowball in his direction. Draco ducked just in time, and the snowball hit the snowman, making his head topple off.

"Harry! What did you do that for?" Draco moaned angrily.

"You're so cute when your mad," Harry said before he could help it, and Draco's cheeks went red. "I was trying to hit you, though."

"Why do I love you?" Draco muttered sarcastically and then they both realised what he had just said.

"Did you just say?" Harry trailed off.

"Yes, idiot, I love you," Draco said, his tone softening without him realizing it. Then Harry saw the look on Draco's face. His boyfriend actually looked nervous.

"I love you too, Draco," Harry said and walked closed, pulling Draco into his arms. Draco blushed and it was the only colour in a forest off white. After a passionate kiss that warmed them both, Draco slowly bent down, as if to pick up the head from the snowman, and picked up a handful of snow, slowly forming a ball.

"Draco, don't," Harry said seriously, but his boyfriend wasn't listening. Harry ran away laughing, and dodged an incoming snowball before bending down to toss one back. So the two men spent their first day at Harry's new place, playing in the snow. Only after they were both laughing and soaking wet, then they went inside to warm themselves beside a fire.

"Harry, where is your couch?" Draco complained as they stood in front of the flames.

"I haven't finished unpacking yet," he muttered sheepishly, looking at the Christmas tree that was the only decorated thing in the entire empty room.

"You unpacked the tree first?" Draco asked incredulously.

"It means a lot to me," he shrugged.

"I know, Harry, I know," Draco nodded.

"So do you," Harry said with a grin, as if saying "I love you" had released the floodgates of emotions he had been holding onto for so long.

"I'm happy to hear that," Draco smirked, and then he pulled a box towards him, using his wand to open it.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked confused.

"Trying to help my boyfriend find out couch, unless you wanna makeout on the floor instead?" Draco asked seriously.

Harry eyed the floor, and laughed. "Nope, the couch is better."

"I thought so," Draco muttered and turned his attention to the box in front of him.


	4. A Holly Jolly Christmas

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1978

Title: Holly Jolly Christmas

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Christmas Roulette: Holly Jolly Christmas by Burl Ives

(emotion) love

Santa Claus: Write about a Christmas wedding.

(pairing) your OTP

* * *

Hogwarts

Seasonally:

Days of the year: January 12th - Feast of Fabulous Wild Men Day: Write about someone looking fabulous.

Slytherin Challenge: Draco Malfoy

Religious Holidays/Events: February 22nd - Maha Shivaratri (Hindu): Write about getting married.

* * *

It was the festive season; Harry was standing in front of a large Christmas tree. He was busy decorating for the holidays. Christmas has become an important time for family in the last few years since his second year.

He grinned as he removed his personalised bauble, as well as the rememberal that had a piece of string on it now so it could hang on the Christmas tree in a place of honour. It reminded him of when his relationship with Draco had started, and he never wanted to forget that day.

He was whistling as he worked, making sure to add the mistletoe beneath the door. When there was a knock on the door he grinned and swung it open, revealing his surrogate mother, Mrs Wesley, arms filled with packages.

He kissed her cheek with a grin before letting her inside.

"What's all this, Mrs Weasley?" he asked, eyeing the hands filled with parcels.

"Since we are having Christmas here, these are for the grandchildren," she insisted and unceremoniously plopped all of them beneath the tree. Harry's eyes spotted his own name, as well as Draco's, within the packages as well. He could instantly tell it was the yearly sweater packages.

"Thank you, I'm sure they will love them," Harry smiled. "Sorry to run, but I still have a few errands today."

"That's okay dear," Mrs Weasley said. The two of them left the house at the same time, and Harry Aparated to Diagon Alley.

Harry was whistling to himself as he walked down the streets, the hype had died down after the war. Yet every soul in Diagon Alley still knew his name. Children came up and gaped at him, his schoolmates would call out "Heya Harry," and George would high-five him as he walked past Zonkos.

There was nothing that could get Harry down today, nothing at all. His boyfriend, well, fiance, had asked him to marry him. Draco had proposed to Harry a couple of days ago, and they were going to have a wedding on Christmas day, to commemorate all the special holidays they had spent together.

* * *

_Harry was sitting nervously in the small log cabin; Draco had said they needed to talk about something. The cabin was small, and the dark wood walls were decorated with moving pictures of the Weasley family, as well as Harry and Draco. Since Hermione married Ron, her picture was up there as well. _

_"Love, what's this all about?" Harry asked. All that could go through his mind was that he was finally getting dumped. He couldn't even focus on the soft flames in the room creating a romantic lighting, or garlands in green and red over the doors. _

_"I think you know what I'm about to say," Draco started and Harry felt his heart stop for a moment. _

_"I, I do?" Harry asked confused. Draco grinned._

_"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder...so I might need glasses," Draco muttered. Then he removed a small green velvet box from his cloak. He bent down on one knee, and held out the small box. Time stood still as it opened._

_"Harry Potter, will you marry me?" Draco asked._

_Harry was shocked; Draco always managed to surprise him. _

_"Yes, of course," he smiled and Draco slipped the titanium ring onto his finger. They shared a kiss and then Harry stopped suddenly._

_"What's wrong?" Draco asked puzzled. _

_"I need to tell them first," he said softly, gesturing to the portraits lining the wall. "They are basically my family now, Draco." _

_Draco nodded in understanding. "Of course that's fine." _

_"Thank you," Harry said, slipping the ring off his finger and putting it back into the box. "When the time is right," he clicked it closed, and put it into his cloak pocket before they continued to kiss._

* * *

Harry slipped into the Pet Shop, and spotted his friend Neville. The two started to chat instantly, and the looming worry about what the Weasley family would say vanished.

He looked around at all the curious creatures in cages. Frogs and amphibians in one section, and flying creatures like owls and parrots in another.

The space was small, magically enhanced to hold a lot more than the space would regularly allow. He even saw a cage holding a few Curps that were playfully fighting until they noticed Harry's eyes on them.

"It's good to see you, Harry," Neville said with a smile. Harry turned his attention to his friend.

"Same Neville, how's Hogwarts treating you?" Harry asked. Neville grinned widely.

"I love being a professor," Neville asked. "So does the famous Potter have time for a drink?"

"Of course," Harry said. "You're my friend, Neville."

The two of them sat in the Leaky Cauldron, and had some firewhiskey each. "It's almost Christmas," Neville insisted as he ordered them each a glass. The two of them sat chatting for hours.

"Did you know that Hannah likes me?" Neville asked.

"Mate, everyone knows," he grinned.

"Oh," Neville replied happily.

"Let me tell _you_ something nobody knows," Harry muttered loudly, the alcohol had been hitting them after not eating, and they ordered a large plates of chips as well.

"I'm getting married on Christmas!" Harry said. The entire pub was buzzing at the news, and Neville grinned and congratulated him.

"So big wedding?" Neville asked.

"Of course, all the Weasleys, you, black tuxes, the works," Harry gestured wildly.

"That sounds great mate, congratulations."

The two got quite intoxicated before they left, and when Harry reached his place he saw Draco sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hello, Harry," Draco said with a furious tone.

"Hi my darling," Harry grinned, stumbling in the door.

"What the hell is this?" Draco asked, brandishing a newspaper.

"I'm pretty sure it's a newspaper," Harry replied.

"Yes, a newspaper, one that says Harry Potter announced his engagement to Draco Malfoy in the Leaky Cauldron today," he looked furious when he spoke.

"I, what?" Harry asked confused.

"Please tell me you didn't say we are going to have a huge wedding?" Draco asked, his tone softening slightly.

"Is that what this is about?" Harry asked, starting to sober up.

"Partly, you wanted to tell the Weasley's in person, and now you went and announced it to everyone. I also didn't intend to have a large wedding," Draco's voice dropped. "I wanted to elope."

Now that got Harry over his drunken stupor.

"No," he stated simply.

"I thought you would understand, after all we have gone through to be together, I don't want this to be about status, it's about us, don't you see?" Draco asked softly.

"Draco, they are my family and friends, I can't take that step without them," Harry said.

"Well, I don't suppose we can _now_," Draco sighed dramatically. "I wish we talked about this."

"You're upset with me," Harry stated.

"Well, you're explaining this to the Weasley's and everyone else that's finding out through the paper," Draco said.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"I know," Draco said, and he held out his arms to hold Harry against him. They had come a long way and they had both matured through the years. "I should have known you better than that."

"Thanks," Harry replied, sinking into his fiance's warm embrace.

"I don't suppose you can wear the ring now?" Draco asked cheekily.

"I can…" Harry replied, slipping the velvet box from the cloak pocket.

"Give it here then, it's tradition," Draco said, holding out a hand for the ring. Then he made Harry held out his hand for Draco to slip the ring onto his finger.

"It's official now," Draco smirked, kissing Harry gently.

* * *

Harry was bombarded with owls from friends, teachers and godparents. Everyone wanted to know why they hadn't been invited to the wedding, and needed to find out through the newspaper.

The one that made Harry feel the worst was a letter from Hagrid.

_Dear Harry_

_Congrats on the wedding. I suppose you didn't think to invite me. I imagine you have so many guests that you need to invite I just wanted to wish you and Draco all the best._

_Love Hagrid._

He immediately returned the letter with a save the date for the upcoming wedding. He also made sure Hagrid understood that he was definitely high on his priority list. He was the one who saved Harry, after all. He deserved so much more credit than he was given.

He spent the day writing letters in various forms, filling out save the dates and making sure everyone was well aware that the Malfoy-Potter wedding would be happening on the 25th of December. It was going to be the biggest Christmas wedding ever celebrated.

Since he was in self imposed exile because of the mistake, he spent his time planning seating charts and sending out invitations through his new owl, Henry, who he had gotten after the tragic death of Hedwig during the war.

He was also in charge of making sure the wedding planner had everything she needed to make this wedding run as smoothly as possible.

* * *

Draco in turn was out buying tuxedos for them, as well as going through floral arrangements with the wedding planner.

"What about white roses?" the woman asked him.

"I was thinking about doing lilies for the white, something less common," Draco replied. She nodded slowly, making notes in her file. It was a flurry of wedding planning until the day finally arrived. It would be the biggest wedding that the Wizarding world had seen in years.

* * *

When Harry was walking around checking the decor he felt a moment where time just stopped. This was exactly the wedding he had always dreamed of having, and the decorations were perfect. Everything was decorated in red, green and gold. He was dressed up already, double checking the seating charts. He knew that Draco was still busy getting those blonde locks perfectly gelled back.

Noises burst out from everywhere as the guests started to arrive, and pile into the room. He saw Ginny Weasley at the door, she was helping the guests to their seats, and he snuck quickly out the back so that he wasn't seen just yet.

The two men had decided that they were both going to make an entrance by walking into the venue together. Neither of them had seen the other man for the last night. He had stayed over at the Burrow, at Mrs Weasley's instance. He didn't know what difference it really made, but they did it to pacify their families.

He chuckled as he thought to himself that they couldn't really believe the two of them were still celibate after all this time. They had always been passionate, ever since they met. He nervously fixed his glasses, and flicked invisible dust of his suit.

"This is it," he said to himself.

"Cold feet?" Harry heard a voice from behind him and turned to face the man he was about to marry.

"Never," Harry grinned. "You look stunning."

Draco's pale cheeks held a blush. "Stop that," he insisted, his hand moving over his face.

Harry pulled the hand into his and kissed the back of it. "Ready to marry me?" he wound their fingers together, and the two of them walked towards the door. Before the music was switched to the wedding march, the song playing was one of Harry's favourite Christmas songs: a Holly Jolly Christmas.

The guests stood as the men walked in, and Harry spotted Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and even Hermione shedding a tear as the two of them went to stand before the altar.

When Harry stopped walking, his eyes were only on the steely grey ones he loved so dearly, and as the two of them each completed their personalised wedding vows, Harry knew that he would cherish this Christmas for each year that was yet to come.


End file.
